Just Sweet (Webisode)
Just Sweet is the fifth webisodes from the Chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary Before heading to the Multi-hex for their first date, Raven Queen and Dexter Charming ask for advice on how to calm their pre~first~date jitters. Transcript Madeline Hatter: So, it would be three for tea, plus you and me. But, I mixed up the cakes with the cookies, and the saucers with the scones. Hello, Raven? Raven Queen: Sorry. I wasn't really listening. It's just that, Dexter finally asked me out. I want this date to be... Madeline Hatter: Just right? Then I know just the right person to talk to! Dexter Charming: I finally did it. I asked Raven out! Ah! Oh, what have I done!? Daring Charming: Girl trouble, little bro? Raven Queen: Blondie! Thanks for coming. I know you're getting ready for your big MirrorCast. Blondie Lockes: Oh yes! On the art of decorating cupcakes! It has to be just right! Oh - excuse me. Hi. Are those fresh cupcakes I smell? Could I ask- Faybelle Thorn: Sorry toots, but I don't work here anymore. Buh-bye. Blondie Lockes: Pff! Well, how rude! Raven Queen: Anyway, the thing is, I've got this date tonight, with Dexter. Blondie Lockes: Wow! They couldn't be more just right! A cupcake please? *sigh* What were you saying? Raven Queen: Well I've got this date. And- Blondie Lockes: Oooh! A date! Okay; let's pretend I'm him, and you're you. Raven Queen: But, I am me...? Blondie Lockes: I see you, and I say, "Why, hello Raven. You look...just right tonight!" Raven Queen: You hesitated...Ug, what's wrong with me? Dexter Charming: It's going to be a disaster! Daring Charming: Listen to me, little bro. You're a Charming! All you need is you're knock-out smile. Girls: *sighs* Dreamy. Dexter Charming: Okay! Let me try! Uhhh... Girls: Eeew! Really? Blondie Lockes: And the super special secret with boys, is to be extra-selective. For example; that boy over there - he's too funny. That boy parts his hair too far over to the left. Boy: *sigh* Blondie Lockes: He chews his food too loudly. His hat looks funny. Daring Charming: And once you flashed your killer smile, there's not much more to it. Just be awesome, tall, handsome, popular, and incredibly good looking. Basically, be me! Dexter Charming: Oh, gort. Blondie Lockes: ...He's too mysterious, and he's too left handed, and his feet are too big... Raven Queen: Blondie... Blondie Lockes: ...And he's too quiet, and he's too loud. Raven Queen: Blondie... Blondie Lockes: She's got cupcakes! A cupcake? A cupcake? Raven Queen: BLONDIE! Oh no... Blondie Lockes: Yeah, you lost control of you're powers...but look! It wasn't a bad thing. This cupcake themed dress is perfect for my MirrorCast! I think you're gonna be just right. Gallery The hall - JS.png Daring and Dexter - JS.png Blondie's Just Sweet Dress - JS.png Blondie and Raven -Just Sweet.png Blondie Barista - Just Sweet.png Blondie Raven Just Sweet.png Faybelle - Just Sweet.png Faybelle Blondie - Just Sweet.png Girl Trouble - Just Sweet.png The halls - Just Sweet.png Blondie Cupcaked - JS.png Blondie Faybelle Raven - JS.png Cupcake Blondie - JS.png Daring Dexter Backgrounder - JS.png Daring, Dexter - JS.png Dexter Daring - JS.png Dexter Daring Raven - JS.png Dexter, Daring, Backgrounders - JS.png Just Right - JS.png Raven - JS.png Raven, Maddie - JS.png Faybelle Thorn Quits.jpg The Beanstalk Bakery - JS.png Raven glowing - JS.png Maddie and Earl Grey - JS.png Faybelle - JS.png Girl Backgrounders - JS.png Just sweet-BlondieNewDress.jpg|Blondie's new dress Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages